Universal Quest Episode 15: Doomsday
Episode 15 is here, finally. Plot The episode begins with a battle going on, where Zero and Co, along with other Brawlers noticing a mysterious brawler fighting another opponent with a Ramdol. The opponent activates the ability Gust Disk and makes their Ramdol shoot wind like disks at the other opponent, who is using a mysterious Bakugan that nobody has seen before. The mysterious brawler smiles and counters the attack with Dusk Wall and easily breaks the attack. The other opponent is shocked that the mysterious brawler was able to block his amazing attack. The mysterious brawler then attacks and instantly knocks the opponents Bakugan out in a quick flash. The brawler asks who is the "Mysterious Brawler", where the mysterious Brawler reveals himself as Drayze, and shows his Bakugan and tells that it is the "Ultimate Bakugan", Darkus Destroy Munikis. Zero and the others then say out "Ultimate Bakugan?!" Drayze then shows his Bakugan, Destroy Munikis, in which it starts to glow in a purple aura. Drayzes' opponent then yells out that he shouldn't get cocky, as he will defeat him with his speed demon: Ramdol! Both brawlers throw their Bakugan into battle, where Ramdol charges into Munikis, knocking it back at the ground (Munikis did it on purpose). Munikis begins to melee attack Ramdol, but Ramdol revs out before Munikis can land a hit. Ramdol constantly charges into Munikis and finally attacks with Gust Disk, but Munikis then flies in the air and instantly dodges all of the attacks. Drayze then says, "Time to finish this", and activates an ability - Deth-Buster! Munikis then unleashes a blast of purple aura and knocks Ramdol out. The brawler then gets shocked that he lost. Suddenly, a blazing Bakugan approaches and lands near Drayze. A familiar face, Sho then appears! Sho tells Drayze that he sure is a strong brawler, and instantly challenges him to a fight. Drayze sends out Munikis first, and Munikis unleashes a dark wind that attempts to push everyone with sheer force. Mayrus and Sho also send out their Bakugan in which begins the heated battle. Drayze then smiles and activates an ability - Deth Orchestra, and causes a purple tornado to throw Ares and Magmus around like childs play. Magmus stands his ground and begins to cause quakes in order to stop Munikis, while Ares slashes his sword, but Munikis evades both Magmus and Ares, causing them to smash into each other. Sho then tells Mayrus that he should keep his head in the game, while Magmus and Ares are annoyed as both Mayrus and Sho begin arguing. Magmus then begins to punch Munikis, but it aerial attacks Magmus, while Ares nails a hit on Munikis, who crashes into the ground. Mayrus and Sho yell out that they beat Sho, but Drayze says that they both are fools, thinking that He will lose, he activates another ability called Oracalos, which sucks in both Magmus and Ares, causing them to be electricuted with chaotic lightning, causing them to both fall down. Sho and Magmus then say that they won't give up, and command their Bakugan to attack Munikis. Ares and Magmus then clash into Munikis, who evades their attacks with its great speed and strikes Ares, sending it flying back, but Ares blocks the attack with its blazing shield. Mayrus then commands Magmus to attack with "Magma Hammer", and Magmus punches Munikis very hard, but Munikis unleashes "Deth-Buster" as a counter-attack and Magmus barely hangs on. Mayrus and Sho then look at each other and think of a way to defeat the chaotic Munikis and claim victory. Sho suggests that Ares and Magmus should combine their strengths, Mayrus agrees, and both Mayrus and Sho prepare for a combined attack that is sure to nail a hit on Munikis. Magmus attacks with Magma Hammer, while Ares attacks with Blazing Sword, their abilities then combine into a combined ability - Magma Blade, and nails a critical hit on Munikis. Drayze begins to laugh at Mayrus and Sho, as he says that they are weak Brawlers, they haven't even seen Munikis' true power. Drayze then glows in a dark purple aura, with his eyes glowing, and says in a demonic voice, It's the end... DETH-BUSTER! Magmus then jumps and is hit by Munikis' attack, sending it flying back and hits the ground. Sho and Ares then say "Magmus!", and Drayze tells Sho that he's not done yet. He activates a triple ability, Deth-Buster + '''Oracalos, + Absolute Deth Drayze also combines all those abilities, unleashing it into an attack that is triple the power! Magmus and Mayrus are then sent flying back and collapse. Zero and the others then run down and ask if Mayrus is okay, but he doesn't respond, Zero then tells Drayze "How could you do that?", in which Drayze responds that he doesn't like weak Brawlers, so he will make them suffer with a punishment that will sure demolish them. Lloyd then looks annoyed, untill a familiar face appears and jumps in, it's Damon! He sends Kerberus into battle and activates an ability, Infernal Chaos, which makes Kerberus get surrounded in a black flame and crashes into Ares, who is also sent flying back. Damon says that he is not done yet, saying that he will crush anybody who betrays the organization, in which Shinobi says, "Organization?" Lloyd then tells Shinobi that he is part of an organization, along with Drayze, they plan on crushing all Brawlers and taking over Bakugan City. Damon's eyes begin to glow red, as he activates his deadly ability - Death Gate, and sends Ares and Sho flying again.' Drayze and Damon begin to laugh as they got their playtime, and now they must demolish all Brawlers even more. Kerberus and Munikis then surround Bakugan City, attempting to attack the citizens, but Zero and the others send out their Bakugan to stop them. Apophis wraps around Kerberus and slams it back, while Akisune attacks Munikis with '''Shining Brave', but Munikis uses Deth-Buster and easily knocks Akisune back. Suddenly, the T.V screens pop up with a black screen, saying that Bakugan City will be doomed, they should hand it over to him (The mysterious person), or Bakugan City will be destroyed by his evil brawlers. The citizens begin to shriek and question what will happen, untill Drayze says that Bakugan City will become Maxus', including the game. Zero asks Lloyd if he knows what Maxus is, in which he tells Zero that Maxus is the organization he was talking about, they plan on taking over Bakugan City, and not only that, but the game too. Zero tells Drayze that Maxus will not take over the Bakugan world. Drayze and Damon then disappear, warning Zero and Co not to get in their way ever again. Zero and the others then get angry and swear that they will not let Bakugan City get taken over by "Maxus", and they will get rid of evil once and for all. (End) How was it? Good Meh Bad Okay Category:UQ